


Relief

by TauntedOctopi



Series: Eridium Tier Content [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Cock Piercing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Religion Kink, Religious Cults, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntedOctopi/pseuds/TauntedOctopi
Summary: Troy enlists your help in giving over control for once. You're more than happy to fulfill the God King's desires.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Original Character(s), Troy Calypso/Reader, Troy Calypso/You
Series: Eridium Tier Content [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550542
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Relief

This is, you're pretty sure, an unbelievably rare opportunity. You have no idea what's prompted this, but you're not about to look it in the mouth. 

You're so used to Troy being demanding, aggressive, every bit the God King he is. This is such a polarizing change that if you didn't find it so damn alluring, you'd probably be shocked. 

Troy gets like this sometimes, gets into the headspace where the only way to truly relax is to let someone else take control for a while. Usually, he just kills whoever he uses for these purposes, but you're his favorite, one of his Devoted, and he trusts you. 

Still, you never thought you'd hear him beg. Oddly, it suits him. Maybe under normal circumstances, it would count as heresy to say or think that. But these are not normal circumstances, not in the slightest. 

"C'mon," his shiny black hair is mussed up, caramel skin shining with sweat, " you really gonna tease me like this?" 

You don't answer right away. You're doing what he asked, after all, and now you've started, you're not about to relinquish this rare snippet of power. 

"Baby, please...." the second word comes out in a whine. 

You smirk, shaking your head. He could overpower you at any moment, it's not like he's restrained by anything. He's enjoying this too much to return to being the one in control, though. 

Your hand lightly strokes his aching cock, thumb teasing the gold piercings running up the underside. The ladder is a reasonably new addition, but you love it. 

"For fucks sake..." He groans, eyes fluttering shut again, hips bucking lazily into your hand. He wants you to take initiative, be in charge for once, and it's that desire that wins out over instinct to just pin you down and fuck you senseless. 

Your tongue trails along his abs, up his chest, settles to licking a pierced nipple. Another groan. He supposes this is payback for all the torment he's given you. 

You shift, straddle him. He perks up, almost hopeful. When you roll your hips, run your slick along the length of him but make no move to let him actually fuck you, he whines again. 

"C'mon.... this isn't fair..." a pierced tongue pokes between stupidly pouty lips, wets them. 

"You didn't ask for fair." You remind him, and it's true. He didn't. 

He would also be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this. He knows you'll give in any minute now, but god it's nice to just relax, lean back against silk sheets and let you take control. He wouldn't trust anyone else to do this, he realises, but if he can trust you to seduce information out of a vault thief, trust you to keep his secrets, he can trust you to take charge of your sex life for once. 

He has his monstrous cybernetic arm off, propped against the dresser, his only good hand caressing every part of you he can reach. It's about all he's willing to take initiative to do. 

His hand settles on your waist, tightens as you slide against him again. 

"Please..." his eyelids flutter, so much tension being relieved just from this. He isn't even inside you yet. 

"You're asking so nicely," you tease, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It's a nice change, but you're not sure you could do this all the time. That's not to say you aren't enjoying this right now, though. You most certainly are. 

"Pleasepleaseplease," it comes out rushed, flowing together into one drawn out word. Can he feel your slick dripping onto him? He must be able to. 

"You've been so good," you acknowledge, shifting, rubbing the head of him against your wetness, hissing when he presses against your over sensitive clit. 

Fuck, you can't keep this up anymore. He's so beautiful, so vulnerable without half his makeup, without the terrifying cybernetic arm. In one fluid movement you guide him inside you, settle on him slowly, taking every inch. 

He's so much bigger than you, when you sit on top of him in this position, there's a slight, obscene bulge in your lower abdomen where he fills you. 

His thumb brushes against the bulge, soft moan tearing from his throat. His eyes fall closed again momentarily as he sighs, takes in the feeling of being buried inside you, the warmth and tightness of you around him. 

You start to ride him, slowly at first, hands bracing yourself on his chest. You have to start slow, get used to the feeling of the piercings rubbing insistently against your delicate inside walls. Fuck, they were such a good idea. 

Tentatively, you lean down to kiss him. You're used to aggressive kisses, blood drawing bites. The kiss you give him is hungry and full of passion; his hand tightens on your waist. 

The sounds he makes as you increase your pace are practically obscene, desperate little whimpers and moans as you ride him, whispering praise into his ear. 

Normally, he can last hours if he wants to. Not like this. Not when he gets this way. Not with how long you teased him for. 

Lucky for him, you can't last either. Before long you're tightening around him, your wetness dripping out of you, further adding to the slick, making it easier for him to buck his hips up into you. 

You circle your hips almost lazily, as best you can in your daze. He groans, swears softly, his own climax halted in its tracks. 

"C'mon," he moans out, "you know I won't cum like this..."

You fix him with a devious smirk. He makes a sound somewhere between a whine and an honest to god growl. If he wasn't enjoying this so much he'd hold you steady, buck his hips up into you, use you up until he finished. He's enjoying this too much to flip the God King switch, though. 

"You gotta ask nicely," you remind him, fingertips circling one of the bars in his nipple. He groans again, presses his thumb into the bulge in your abdomen. You moan softly, have to force yourself to remain in character as what he wants from you. 

"Please..." He's definitely whimpering now, so close and desperate for release that he can feel the ache in every nerve of his body. 

You sigh, settle back into position. The wetness from your climax makes it much easier for you to take all of him, and you do, slowly building up to the fast pace that makes him moan, head falling back against the sheets, hand tightening on your waist.

Troy can feel his entire body trembling as his hips buck. He's not sure how long his climax lasts, dimly aware of filling you, keeping you held firmly in place with his only good hand as he cums inside you. There's a definite bulge in your abdomen now, which isn't doing anything to kill his rampant sex drive. 

Finally spent, he pulls out of you, lets you tuck yourself up beside him while he tries to catch his breath. He needed that, so, so badly. He can feel his head clearing, God King persona fading back into place. Much better. Though he's, somehow, achingly hard again. 

You're exhausted, sore, his cum and your own release dripping down your thighs. You'd be more than happy to try and get some sleep, but one look at Troy tells you he's got other ideas. 

Wolfish smirk in place, he rolls on top of you, expertly even with only one hand.  
Flashing gold incisors at you, his smirk turns almost predatory as he leans down to kiss you. 

"My turn."


End file.
